Londres
by Marisaki
Summary: Tomoyo invita a su amiga a la gran bretaña, a que conoscoa la ciudad y de paso... otras cosas. ¿Que hara Sakura cuando vea a su pequeño lobo abrazando a otra? XD jaja espero q les guste aunque creo que no..... OneShot!


**Londres**

By: Marisaki

_Sakura:_

_¡Por fin llegue a Londres!_

_Es maravilloso este lugar, apenas llegue a mi habitación y de inmediato te escribo, es que... Dios estoy tan contenta! La ciudad, los puentes, la arquitectura, aunque debo decir que el clima no es muy bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo esta lloviendo. Pero en fin, me acostumbrare!_

_Quisiera que pudieras ver todo lo que me rodea, y ...otras cosas. Yo creo que quedarías tan fascinada como yo._

_Tengo una idea!_

_¿Por qué no vienes a visitarme en vacaciones? Le diré a mi madre que prepare todo, y no quiero un no por excusa. ¿Esta bien? Vas a ver que será un viaje inolvidable!_

_Saludos a los demás._

_Tomoyo._

--------------------

-"El avión proveniente de Japón ha arribado, salida por la puerta 10"

Sakura Kinomoto salió del aeropuerto en busca de un taxi. Llevaba una maleta pequeña con ruedas a los costados. Fácil para llevar. Su estancia en Londres duraría solo unos días, ya que tenia que regresar por la universidad.

El chofer del taxi ayudo a la castaña a subir su maleta al automóvil y partieron al centro de la ciudad. Era de noche y las luces alumbraban la ciudad. Sakura no despegaba la vista de la ventana. Vio el río sena, el Big Ben, la abadía de Westmister.

Finalmente llegaron al hotel. Sakura se registro y por un elevador llego a su habitación.

Encendió las luces. Su habitación era acogedora. Tomoyo había elegido muy bien. Se dirigió al teléfono y comenzó a marcar un numero que tenia anotado en una hoja de papel.

-"Alo?"- se escucho del otro lado de la línea. La voz estaba un poco soñolienta

-"¿Tomoyo? Te desperté? Lo siento, no fue mi intención si quieres te hablo mañana"

-"¿Sakura? SAKURA! Que bueno! Estas ya en Londres?"

-"Si"

-"¿Por qué no me avistaste? Así hubiera ido por ti al aeropuerto..."

-"No fue necesario, llegue perfectamente al hotel"

-"Que emoción que estés aquí! Tengo que verte! Tengo un montón de cosas que mostrarte"

-"Esas muy contenta"

-"¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? Bien, ahora no puedo ir a verte, mañana tengo que hacer unos papeles a la universidad..."

-"No te preocupes, si quieres nos vemos en la tarde"

-"Segura? No quieres..."

-"No en serio. Así en la mañana me doy una vuelta por la ciudad y te veo aquí en el hotel, que te parece?"

-"Pero quiero enseñarte a..."

-"Estaré bien, no te preocupes"

-" De acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos mañana en la tarde en el lobby del hotel"

-"Ok. Adiós"

Finalmente terminaron su llamada. Sakura dejo el teléfono a un lado y se recostó en su cama. Escucho a Tomoyo un poco nerviosa. ¿Qué seria lo que con tanta urgencia tenia que mostrarle?

-----------------------

Al día siguiente decidió desayunar afuera. Esta en Londres¿qué otra oportunidad iba a tener de estar en tan linda ciudad? Le pregunto a la recepcionista donde podría desayunar y ella le regalo un mapa de la ciudad con direcciones de restaurantes y todo.

Salió a las frías calles de Londres y poniéndose sus guantes para protegerse del frío camino hasta llegar a una de las avenidas mas importantes. Consulto su mapa para buscar un restaurante. La señorita le había recomendado uno no muy lejos de ahí.

En el cruce con el semáforo espero a que este se pusiera en rojo para poder cruzar.

Y fue cuando lo vio.

Aquellos pelos revoltosos color castaño, aquellos ojos cafés, y aquel ceño fruncido. Prometió nunca olvidarlo y no lo hizo, por eso lo reconoció enseguida. Esta ahí, parado en la esquina contraria, pero no estaba solo, una chica estaba bajo su brazo y esa chica estaba recargada en su pecho, aferrada. No lo quería dejar ir.

A pesar de que habían pasado muchos años sin verse, basto ese momento para que sus sentimientos salieran a luz y lo primero que sintió fue un vuelco en el estomago, después en su corazón. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente. ¿Seria esto lo que Tomoyo quería enseñarle¿Quería mostrarle al su amor de la infancia en compañía de un novia?

Shaoran Li abrazo mas a la chica que tenia recargada, y le susurro unas palabras a los oídos. La chica levanto su mirada y le sonrió, tenia los ojos con un pequeño brillo. Shaoran también le sonrió.

¿Le sonrió?

Si, probablemente era su novia. Y lo que paso después hizo reaccionar a Sakura para dar media vuelta y alejarse de ahí. Shaoran se acerco mas a ella y la tomo por el mentón, probablemente la besaría pero Sakura no quiso saber mas.

Antes de que el semáforo cambiara de color, Sakura regreso corriendo al hotel con lagrimas en sus ojos.

---------------------------

Horas después.

-"Buenas tardes"- saludo la amatista a la recepcionista del hotel.

-"Buenas tardes¿en que puedo ayudarle?"

-"Estoy buscando a Sakura Kinomoto, nos quedamos de ver en el lobby"

-"La señorita Kinomoto esta en su habitación"- dijo la chica viendo la pantalla de su computadora- "si quiere le aviso que usted esta aquí..."

-"No. Subiré"

Tomoyo se dirigió a los elevadores y salió en el piso de Sakura. Camino hasta la habitación pero antes de tocar la puerta escuchó sollozos.

-"¿Sakura?"

-"¿Quién es?"- la voz de la castaña estaba un tanto apagada.

-"Soy yo, Tomoyo"

-"Por favor vete. No quiero verte"

Tomoyo se alejo un poco de la puerta un tanto sorprendida. ¿Qué le ocurría a su amiga?

-"Sakura que sucede? Por que estas llorando?"

-"Tomoyo por favor vete"

-"Sakura ábreme por favor. ¿Qué tienes?"

Bruscamente Sakura abrió la puerta de su habitación. Tomoyo observo la pinta de su amiga, despeinada y con ojos llorosos.

-"Lo vi. Si eso querías enseñarme pues no tienes que molestarte. Lo vi esta mañana con mis propios ojos."

-"¿De que hablas?"- Tomoyo no entendía a que se refería Sakura.

-"Por favor no juegues conmigo! Nunca pensé que...sabes cuales son mis sentimientos hacia el... yo..."

-"Sakura no entiendo nada de lo que dices"

-"Pues sucede que esta mañana vi a Li y en sus brazos traía a otra chica. Un escena muy romántica"

-"¿Lo viste? Oh dios! Pero el no... Sakura no es lo que piensas..."

-"Tomoyo por favor no sigas. No pensé que fuera a tomarle mucha importancia pero..."

-"Sakura escúchame por favor"- la amatista tomo a Sakura por los hombros-"estas mal"

-"No creo. Entendí perfectamente todo. Tu querías que viniera a Londres para ver a Li con su nueva novia. Te ahorre el trabajo. Lamento que no vieran mi cara. Ahora te voy a pedir por favor que te vayas de aquí que no quiero volver a verte"

Sin previo aviso Sakura le cerro la puerta en su nariz. Nunca había visto a Sakura así, pero de todas formas eso era un error. Lo que vio era un error. Primero tendría que hablar con el ambarino.

--------------------------

Llamaron a la puerta.

-"Yo voy no se preocupen"- un joven con gafas se levanto del sofá y fue a la puerta- "Tomoyo!"- dijo cuando la abrió.

-"Hola Daidouji"- saludo Meiling Li desde otro sofá mientras comía rosetas de maíz con su primo.

-"Shaoran..."- fueron las primeras palabras de ella. El mencionado se levanto del asiento.

-"¿Qué sucede Tomy?"- pregunto Eriol cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Tomoyo se dirigió con Shaoran.

-"Sakura..."-dijo

-"Sakura Kinomoto?"- Meiling dejo sus rosetas a un lado.

-"¿Qué sucede con ella?"- pregunto Shaoran tomando las manos de su amiga.

-"Esta aquí en Londres. La invité a pasar unos días para que ustedes dos pudieran encontrarse de nuevo"- comenzó a decir Tomoyo –" llego ayer y hoy por la mañana salió del hotel y te vio"

Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sakura. Su Sakura estaba en la misma ciudad que el.

-"¿Y¿Qué paso¿Qué mas te dijo?"- pregunto Eriol.

-"No te vio solo..."- le dijo a Shaoran-" dice que te vio en compañía de otra chica y según ella es tu novia"

Shaoran miro a Meiling y después comenzó a reír.

-"¿Es verdad?"- preguntó la amatista.

-"En parte. Hoy estuve con Meiling todo el día. Lo que pasa es que..."

-"Es mi culpa"- Meiling interrumpió-" es que hoy tuve...Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Mi novio me dejo y pues le pedí a Shaoran que nos viéramos para hablar"

Tomoyo miro a Meiling y después a Shaoran quien al parecer, seguía divertido con la situación. A la amatista le molesto eso, por que tenia que tener esa risa burlona en esos momentos? Se soltó de las manos de Shaoran y con su pequeño puño le dio en la cabeza.

-"Auuuuch!"-Shaoran se llevo sus manos al lugar del impacto-"¿Qué diablos te sucede?"

-"Pues sucede que Sakura no espero verte así y esta muy dolida con la situación, llorando! Y tu estas como si nada aquí riéndote!"

-"Tomoyo cálmate"- Eriol se acerco a su amiga para tomarla de los hombros-" mañana hablaremos con Sakura y arreglaremos todo esto. Después dejamos a Sakura y Shaoran solos. Veras que todo se arreglará"

Tomoyo miro a Eriol, y después de un momento suspiro. –"Espero que tengas razón"

---------------------------------

Al día siguiente. En el hotel.

-"Buenos días"- saludo Tomoyo nuevamente a la recepcionista.

-"Buenos días. Supongo que viene a ver a la señorita Kinomoto"

Tomoyo miro a sus amigos y después afirmo con la cabeza.

-"Lo siento mucho, pero ella se retiro esta mañana"

-"¿Cómo que se retiró?- preguntó Shaoran.

-"Si, entrego las llaves hace 10 minutos. Llevaba su maleta, al parecer iba al aeropuerto"

Shaoran se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras se maldecía. Toda la noche anterior estuvo imaginándose su reencuentro con el amor de su infancia y ahora ella se había escabullido. Quería verla, apenas oyó que estaba en Londres. Lamentaba haberla dejado cuando eran chicos, pero quizás si la volviera a ver las cosas podrían cambiar. La quiso y siempre la querrá, nunca sintió algo así por alguien mas. Era algo realmente fuerte.

-"sabe si pidió un taxi antes de partir?"- preguntó Eriol.

-"No. Al parecer se fue en metro por que me pregunto donde se podía comprar un ticket"

Shaoran no necesito escuchar eso dos veces. Salió del lobby corriendo a la estación mas cercana del metro. Bajo las escaleras corriendo tratando de no golpear a la gente. De un brinco se salto las maquinas de la entrada y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar donde estaban los vagones. El metro acababa de llegar. Tal vez tendría una esperanza.

El problema era que había mucha gente. Comenzó a caminar y gritar el nombre de la chica entre la multitud. Recorrió todos los vagones con la mirada y cuándo estuvo a punto de darse por vencido miro en el ultimo vagón. Ahí estaba. Sentada con su pequeña maleta leyendo un libro.

A pesar de que los años habían pasado y de que ya no eran unos niños, ella se había vuelto mas hermosa. Seguía teniendo aquel corte de pelo y sus ojos esmeralda, que siempre había visto alegres, en ese momento estaban cansados y tristes. Le dolió verla así, no quería verla así. Camino hacia el vagón pero las puertas se cerraron en su nariz.

-"Diablos"- Shaoran susurro y golpeo las puertas. Llamo la atención de todos los del vagón, incluyéndola.

Sakura miro a Shaoran y el se fijo en sus ojos. Sakura de nuevo sintió aquel cosquilleo en su estomago. El metro comenzaba a moverse. Shaoran no se dio por vencido, comenzó a correr conforme este se movía, pero al adquirir mas velocidad Shaoran se fue quedando atrás hasta que el camino termino.

-"Rayos!"- volvió a maldecir el chico.

-"Shaoran"- su prima se acerco a el.- "la encontraste?"

-"Si, pero llegue demasiado tarde"

-"Entonces muévete!"- Meiling tomo a su primo por la chaqueta.

-"A donde vamos?"

-"Al aeropuerto, muévete!"

-----------------------------

Kinomoto estaba en su asiento rígida, no tenia la intención de moverse. Era el. Fue el.

Shaoran Li la había ido a buscar.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza. Era imaginaciones suyas. Probablemente Shaoran iba a tomar el metro como cualquier otro día pero no alcanzo a subirse. Si, eso era. _"No alcanzo a subirse..."  
_  
------------------------------

-"Ok ya estamos aquí"- Shaoran le daba instrucciones a sus amigos- "nos separaremos. Meiling ve a buscarla desde la puerta 1 a la 10, Tomoyo de la 11 a la 20, Eriol y yo buscaremos en las demás."

-"Esta bien"- dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo.

-"Ok vamos!"-Shaoran se alejo corriendo de ahí y los demás con una sonrisa se quedaron en su lugar.

-"Deberíamos hacer lo que el dice, no creen?"- dijo Eriol al cabo de un rato.

-"No"- contestaron Tomoyo y Meiling.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Por que el la va a encontrar y nosotros no debemos interrumpir"

Shaoran corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, y aunque estaba cansado no se daba por vencido. Corría mientras desviaba su mirada examinando rápidamente cada una de las puertas, pero seguía sin encontrar a su Sakura.

Distraído choco sin querer con alguien y antes de que la persona cayera al suelo, Shaoran la tomo por la mano.

-"Perdón"- fue lo primero que dijo.

-"No, discúlpeme a mi, iba distraída"- contesto una chica tomando su maleta que estaba en el suelo.

Shaoran vio la pequeña valija y la reconoció y entonces miro los ojos de aquella chica.

Verdes.

-"Sakura"- dijo el contemplándola.

La castaña miro a Shaoran. Lo podía creer, estaba soñando. Pero era un sueño muy real.

-"Permíteme tantito"- Sakura levanto su mano-"Esto no es real. Estoy soñando. Deja que terminé de soñar. Esto es un sueño"- sacudía su cabeza.

Shaoran le sonrió, como no lo hacia en años. Aquella sonrisa que era solo para ella. Parecía un pequeña niña.

-"Si esto es un sueño..."- dijo tomándola de la cintura-"entonces no te molesta que haga esto"- finalmente la atrajo así si y la beso.

Por otro lado.

-"estas grabando Tomoyo?"- preguntó meiling viendo la nueva cámara de video de su amiga.

-"Si... jiji es que sabia que este momento iba a ser especial para ambos."

-"Vean eso!"- dijo Eriol. Las chicas se fijaron de nuevo en la pareja y pues... la intensidad del beso aumentaba y aunque estaban en un lugar publico a los castaños no parecía importarles.

-"Ejem..."-Tomoyo apago su cámara-" creo que... ejem, debemos dejarlos solos un momento"

-"Si opino lo mismo"- al mismo tiempo los tres se dieron vuelta y dejaron que la feliz pareja tuviera su momento.

Fin

------------------------

Marisaki: Pues bueno, aquí de nuevo con un one-shot. Un poco flojo el final, si se puede decir, pero podría mejorar. Esta idea se me ocurrió viendo un tren. Se imaginan? No creo que... no entenderían mi loca cabeza.

Ummm gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y agradezco aun mas aquellos que dejen su reveiw.

Nos vemos y nuevamente gracias!


End file.
